


The Devil's Ball

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Sebastian, won't you show me your world?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme, The Devil's Ball - The World

"Sebastian," he purrs- curls his fingers. Almost beckoning.

His Butler comes.

Ciel grins, wicked and wide, and thinks I learned from the best as he catches the reflection of his own eyes in Sebastian's slitted pupils, sees the flash of red and wonders where his heart went. He leans close- presses too hard against his butler's chest and hears ribs crack and splinter. Sebastian gives the faintest, halting gasp.

He leans close, presses cool lips against the curve of his butler's cheek in a pantomime of a kiss, whispers- "Dear Sebastian, won't you show me your world?"

Sebastian hasn't the breath to form a response.

Ciel grins.


End file.
